mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The MossiMovies Wiki
#1 With MossiMovies Since 2010 Welcome to the zany and bizarre antics of the crazed MossiMovies Universe. Ever since launching July 31st, 2010, the wiki is now the #1 source for all information regarding anything and everything to do with the group. With various video information, events and character logs. Information will be added on a daily basis. Short History Full Article: MossiMovies History MossiMovies 'is a comedic/alternative media team officially created in late 2008 in Australia. The team consists of 8 members under the names of ''Donut664, LilBadger, AgentPolar, Richoguy13, Hawkey1576, KountryKid, Fareseru and HIM. There were originally 7 members of the group, however, after being a long time friend of the group,'' Fareseru'' was inducted in 2009. The group describe themselves as 'Everything you wouldn't see on any serious comedy group site.' as their main focus is to create amateur themed movies. As of November 4th, 2011, the group have produced 47 videos that cover grounds ranging from war-fighting to infomercial styled adaptions. One of the videos responsible for the inspiration to continue the group's release was late 2008 release, 'The Loser Song (Another Guy). The video featured Richoguy13 performing an improvised song dressed as a hopeless vagrant whilst strumming a terribly out of tuned guitar. LilBadger directed and provided backing vocals. After the video received much attention, the group decided to follow up on this video with various other characters and situations. MossiMembers Full Article: MossiMovies Appearances Across the 47 videos released, every MossiMember has been missing at least once from a video. This is most likely due to complex schedules and busy occasions. Some members appear more briefly than others, as usually somebody is directing or absent for other causes. 'Escape From Hawke House' and 'The Optimist' are the only videos to have been filmed on a tripod without an accompanying director. Each MossiMember assumes a specific role for each video, whether it's being the technician, editor or actor. The Team '''Donut664 - The first member of the group. Breakthrough Role: Sarge of 'S.W.A.T Force'. '' '''AgentPolar' - Breakthrough Role: Martin Luther of 'The Martin Luther Movie'. Richoguy13 - Breakthrough Role: The Loser of 'The Loser Song (Another Guy)'. KountryKid - Breakthrough Role: Narrator on 'Attack Of The Chickens'. Hawkey1576 -'' Breakthrough Role: Hawkey of 'Escape From Hawke House'.'' HIM '-'' Breakthrough Role: The Ugly Person of 'When Ugly People Get Mad'. 'LilBadger '- Breakthrough Role: Gus of 'S.W.A.T Force' . '''Fareseru'' '- '''Breakthrough Role: The Purple Fairy of 'Fairies'. The MossiMovies Universe MossiMembers [AgentPolar, Donut664, Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13] MossiMovies [The Adventures Of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure, Dr. Bim, Escape From Hawke House, Fareseru Presents (1,2), Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WWII, HIM Gets Hate Montage, Hunted Trailer, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, MossiMen Stay Alive, Official Trailer, The Optimist, Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random Dancing Thingy, Spybots, Stunt Games , Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2), The Tassie Devil's Rejects, Teaser Trailer, Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] Miscellaneous [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Content Impact, Creation Day, Dougs the Cat, History of MossiMovies, MossiMy Galleries, The MossiMovies Movie (1,2), MossiMusic, Religion Quest, RichKountry, Weebly] Latest activity Category:Browse